


Red

by Choi_Aya05



Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blood, Demon Wonpil, Fluff and Angst, Fox Deity Kang Younghyun, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Park Jaehyung, Witch Park Jaehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Jae artfully weaved the flowers' stalks, locking the ends together to form the most beautiful crown Younghyun had ever seen.Once the crown found its place on his head, he felt the thrum of the spell wash through his body and settle."I have casted upon a spell on it," Jae divulged, "the flowers shall tell you my feelings for you as long as you wear it." Younghyun had a realization that the thrum he had felt upon wearing the crown was love.Jae's love.Because Jae was a witch before he was a vampire.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862596
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's awkward. I tried to make the speech old in style, but I'm no native English speaker. LOL With that being said, please forgive the grammar mistakes and/or wrong usage of words, if you spot any. (Or point them out, if you want.)
> 
> ALSO!!! I added some minor details because the lack of physical descriptions bothered the hell out of me though I initially intended for it to be up to the reader's imagination.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a flower expert. Please suspend logic and assume that if didn't make sense, it's magic.

_Younghyun watched with eyes lidded from affection as Jae artfully weaved the flowers' stalks, locking the ends together to form the most beautiful crown Younghyun had ever seen. Petals of different shades and varieties clashed and harmonized, separate yet unified._

_They danced and sang from the spell Younghyun could sense had been casted on them. He wasn't sure of what kind though._

_Jae held the crown up, beckoning Younghyun with his enchanting gaze. Younghyun gladly allowed himself to be hypnotized, bowing his head in obedience._

_Once the crown found its place on his head, atop his usually wild hair and looping around his forehead to avoid his twitching red fox ears, he felt the thrum of the spell wash through his body and settle._

_He heard the flowers' giddy giggles and soft serenade. His heart ached from the sudden overwhelming sensations, as if he loved too much yet not nearly enough._

_"Beautiful," Jae breathlessly said, eyes wide with awe. He grinned in satisfaction. "I have casted upon a spell on it," he divulged, despite knowing of Younghyun's awareness. "The flowers shall tell you my feelings for you as long as you wear it."_

_Younghyun had a realization that the thrum he had felt, the warmth that had enveloped him as soon as the crown touched him, was care. Respect. Admiration. Trust. Love._

_Jae's love._

_At Younghyun lack of reaction, insecurity seized Jae. "If--if it's not to your liking, I could always give you something else? Perhaps I should have given you food? That bread from the village with white sugar, the one you seem to fancy very much? Ah, how silly of me! I should have--"_

_Younghyun gently trapped Jae's red cheeks in his palms, cutting off his adorable rambling with a smitten smile to tell him, "you call me beautiful but the truth is, I don't think such a word existed before you."_

_Jae froze, blinking at him in bemusement, before he was feebly hitting Younghyun's arm. "Heavens, you are embarrassing!"_

Younghyun stared at the flower crown in the glass box. The fluffy pink peonies, woven with red and white chrysanthemums, and buttercups--they never responded to his presence anymore, unlike back when magic had coursed through Jae's veins. He wanted to touch and wear them like the old times, but he couldn't ever dare take it out of its cage for the fear of them withering. Hell, he now had four tails and he still felt ill at the sight of wilted flowers.

It reminded him of Jae; his already pale complexion turned ghastly white, his pink lips turned purple.

Jae weaving the flower crown for him was one of the most vivid of Younghyun's earliest memories.

There was another, one he desperately buried at the deepest recesses of his mind. It was persistent, however, in rearing itself whenever he thought of flowers.

_He was gathering fruits to share with Jae, wearing the crown that had been so lovingly made for him. He was humming to a tune he had heard from Jae when it happened._

_A dried chrysanthemum fell from the crown._

_He frowned at the peculiarity, pulse beginning to race. He lowered the basket he was carrying and gingerly plucked the crown from his head. His stomach churned, limbs locked in horror at the sight of the wilting flowers._

_"No," he gasped out, breaths coming out short. "Jae!"_

The morning had started as usual: Jae woke up early to tend to the plants, speaking to them and crooning for them a song he had learned from his mother. Then he returned beside Younghyun, to wake him with soft words and kisses. It was a routine they had established early on: Younghyun always woke up to the scent of food, which would have been a wonderful way to start the day. Except, the empty space beside him caused a pang in his chest and filled him with longing, despite knowing that Jae was just in the kitchen. And so Younghyun would rather be woken up.

Once Younghyun was coherent enough, he and Jae migrated to the dining area and started their breakfast. Younghyun commented on their shortage of berries, and promised to bring a lot home later.

Jae then prepared for his journey to the capital. The queen had summoned him, and they had a suspicion that it was related to the crown prince's rumored illness.

And so with one last kiss, Jae went on his way, with his own promise of sweets and trinkets for Younghyun.

(Younghyun should have savored it more, kissed him longer.)

Jae was supposed to be done with his job.

(Younghyun should have held on tighter.)

He was supposed to be home, happy and safe in Younghyun's arms.

Jae was in Younghyun's arms--only, he was _dead_.

(Younghyun should have asked him to stay.)

Legally, there would be a trial held to prosecute a criminal.

There should have been one for Jae. But the king, upon seeing his precious son, now a corpse with blood leaking from his pale mouth, had been blinded by rage.

And in a fit of that rage did his hand found purchase in a guard's sword and had it impaled in Jae's heart before anyone could protest.

Younghyun had found Jae's body on its way to disposal, several meters from the palace's back exit. He was panting, exhausted from physical and emotional distress, yet he had flung himself to the guards and snatched Jae away.

He ignored the dripping blood, how it would deem Jae's pale pink robe beyond repair but was barely visible in Younghyun's black jeogori. He couldn't tell if it was better or worse; he didn't want for a reminder, but somehow felt as though he should always be reminded.

(As if he could ever erase it, forget that Jae--)

He ignored the lack of breathing against his neck, how doing this in the past resulted in annoyed huffs that tickled his skin.

He focused instead on getting away despite the overpowering urge to breakdown and scream.

They were deep in the forest when he sensed the presence of another being. He slowed to a stop and held Jae closer, waiting. A boy, not far from their age, emerged from behind a tree. He wore a vibrant yellow jeogori, but Younghyun could see the darkness that surrounded him.

Younghyun bared his teeth and sharp canines, crouching to brace himself. The boy merely rested his back against the tree. "I mean no harm," he said, cadence rich and gentle. Younghyun didn't trust him.

Younghyun didn't trust _demons_.

He growled, the anger and hatred intensifying, now that the fact that Jae was dead began catching up to him. He hated even more when tears started blurring his vision.

Dangerous.

If one of his senses was impaired, how was he supposed to protect Jae?

No, he already failed. Jae was gone. He lost him and he didn't even do anything to prevent it. He couldn't protect the most important thing in his life, even when he swore to. He didn't deserve--

"Do you wish to save him?"

Younghyun blinked the tears away, only for new ones to replace them. The boy was now in front of him, leaning in too closely. Younghyun staggered back and angled Jae away from him with another warning growl, a rather pitiful one that was easily ignored.

"I can help you."

"No," Younghyun rasped out. "Demons want nothing but to bring harm."

"Perhaps," the demon nodded in acknowledgement. "There is nothing I can do nor am I here to change your mind. I am simply offering my services."

"At what price?" Younghyun asked, against his better judgement. The moment you believe a demon's word was the moment you became a victim. And yet, here he was. But, he figured, what else did he have to lose? He had reached the point where he was willing to be damned because he knew it couldn't be worse than being without Jae.

"Let me live with you."

Younghyun's muscles loosened in his perplexity. "Live... with us?"

The boy nodded. "Wherever you go, take me with you."

Younghyun didn't comprehend, couldn't come up with a plausible reason as to why a demon would ask for such a thing. What could possibly be the trick behind it? "But why?"

The boy gave a tiny smile. "Because I could see a great adventure ahead of you."

"Are you ever going to hurt us? Betray us?"

"I have no such intentions. I understand I have no way to prove this, however. Only time could tell you."

Younghyun's mind reiterated its earlier question: _what else did he have to lose?_

"I accept."

The demon seemed taken aback, before his features brightened. "Set him down here then." He gestured towards the ground. Younghyun hesitated; he didn't want to put Jae on somewhere filthy. So he crouched down and whispered a prayer to the earth Jae had taught him, making flowers sprout from the soil to cushion his lover. He and the demon sat on Jae's either sides.

"My name is Wonpil," the demon revealed. Younghyun stared, attempting to find the lie.

There was none.

Younghyun's lips parted in surprise, but closed them immediately to regain composure. "I refuse to tell mine."

The demon, Wonpil, grinned in amusement and didn't reply. He turned somber once his eyes landed on Jae, whose blood began painting the flowers crimson.

"I'm going to create a life with my power to replace the one he lost. However, as it is artificial, he would have to sustain it by feeding off another source of life."

"Another source of life?"

Wonpil nodded. "As you know, there are a lot of components that make up a life: there is the soul, and energy, to name a few." A beat. "There is also blood."

"Blood," Younghyun whispered in a daze, eyes refusing to leave Jae. His throat was closing up and his eyes were stinging and he couldn't _breath_. The more he looked, the more it hurt; like the blunt knife that had lodged itself in his chest twisted, twisted, and _twisted_. The tears came back, this time quiet, losing its fire and leaving him with nothing but pure _pain_. Incapable of anything else.

"Yes. For this spell, the life I'm creating for him must be sustained by blood, as he would forever be incapable of producing it on his own."

Younghyun spared the demon a glance. "Would mine suffice?"

"He would have to drain you, or at least take enough that would leave you half dead." Wonpil shook his head. "Until the initial thirst is curbed and he learns to control his urges, he would have to feed on humans."

"Feed... on humans..."

"He would have to drain several."

"How many?"

"It's all dependent on him."

"But Jae is a witch."

"Was," Wonpil corrected. Younghyun weakly shook his head.

"He would never--he could _never_. He protects humans, it is his job. It goes against everything he stands for, everything that he is."

"Then this will all be in vain. He shall perish once more, this time for good."

Younghyun's countenance crumpled in his anguish, as did his resolve. He could only lower his head in defeat. "Do it."

"He shall become a creature of the night," was Wonpil's last warning. Younghyun had heard of them: vile, mindless beasts that feasted on humans, monsters that turned to ash under the sun.

The sun that shone upon Jae like he was its favorite son. The sun that gave life to everything Jae cherished. Jae who flourished under its rays, who radiated light.

Jae was a child of the sun and earth. He made flowers blossom under his fingertips. He gave _life_.

And selfish Younghyun was taking it all away from him. He was taking Jae away from his very essence. What if Jae hated him?

But then, how could Jae hate him when he was _dead_?

_"Do it."_

Jae could hate Younghyun for all of eternity, as long as he was _alive_ to do so.

He delicately laid Jae down on their bed, brushing away several stray strands that had escaped the braid Younghyun had painstakingly made for Jae just the night before. He planted a fleeting kiss on his forehead.

He straightened up, venomously muttering, "who was it." He turned to meet Wonpil's eyes. "Who was it."

Wonpil lazily blinked at him.

"Please, please!" The man cried, cowering against the wall Younghyun and Wonpil had backed him against. "Forgive me, please. I did not mean to really kill the prince--"

"Why?" Younghyun demanded coldly, asking why the man did it: why did he switch Jae's medicine with poison and why should he be spared? Although he had an inkling, Younghyun wanted a confirmation.

(An excuse.)

"H-he--that boy was a witch! A witch! Yet the queen came to him when he had us. We, the palace doctors, the best in the kingdom but he employs a witch to do _our_ job!" The man spat, tears of bitterness, resentment, and fear cascading down his cheeks.

"Please, you have to understand! We were desperate and the prince was hopeless anyway, it was only a matter of time! I did it so I--we, my colleagues, would not be forced out of--"

Younghyun cleanly pierced through the man's chest with his sharp nails, cutting off the man's babble and silencing him forever.

Younghyun washed the blood off his face and hands, scrubbing under his nails and between his fingers. He dried himself off with a clean cloth and changed out of his bloodied garments.

He made his way to where Jae continued to slumber, staring for a bit before carefully sitting by his side. He brushed the back of his fingers, fingers forever stained by red, on Jae's cheek.

Soon. Very soon.

Younghyun closed his eyes and counted his heartbeat.

_...seven hundred twenty four, seven hundred twenty five, seven hundred twenty six--_

"'hyun," Jae weakly uttered. Younghyun's vision was greeted by two glowing ruby orbs.

Jae stirred, blinking groggily at Younghyun. (Oblivious to his new eyes; red and gleaming and mesmerizing.) His body was heavy yet light, his senses sharp but dull. It was confusing. Nothing made sense. Nothing, but the pressing urge to--

"Hungry," he found himself saying. Hungry, yes. He was so, incredibly _hungry_.

Younghyun graced Jae a relieved but ultimately empty smile. In his mind was the carcass he had dragged all the way to their cottage, blood saved through Wonpil's magic.

"Fret not, my love." He took Jae's hands in his and helped him sit up. "I brought you meal."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Younghyun lifted his gaze from the flower crown to Jae, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

His tails swung behind him in the bit of excitement Jae still roused in him. "It's nothing," he assured his love, who looked like he knew what Younghyun had been thinking about anyway. Of course he did. They had known each other even before Younghyun had gotten his first tail.

Jae sauntered towards him and stood by his side, looking down at the crown. "Sorry I can't make another," he muttered. Younghyun placed a hand at the small of his back.

"I'm just glad that Wonpil managed to preserve it."

Jae pursed his lips. They shared a silence, before he spoke up. "Do you regret it?"

Younghyun faced him. "You always ask that."

Jae met his eyes. "You could've changed your answer over the course of time since I last asked," he retorted. Younghyun pulled him closer.

"No, I do not. Do you?"

"You always ask that," Jae mimicked with a teasing smile.

(Younghyun was reminded of how it was a smile that used to glow under the sun, but not anymore. Never again.

He loved it anyway.)

Younghyun scrunched his nose and purposely made his voice tiny and squeaky. _"You could've changed your answer over the course of time since I last asked."_

Jae giggled, but his answer was sincere. "Never, Brian."

"I said stop calling me that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jeogori is the robe-like thingy in traditional Korean male clothing, according to Google.
> 
> Today's TMI: I have about five more finished fics for this series.
> 
> Also: fox tail = 100 years of age. So: 4 tails = 400 years old. I'm not so sure of the validity of this info but Imma use it anyway. (・∀・) Imma take so many liberties, you'll see.
> 
> Added details:  
> pink peonies = could represent love at first sight  
> red chrysanthemums = love, passion  
> white chrysanthemums = loyalty, devoted love  
> buttercups = childishness, “Your charm dazzles me.”  
> sources = Google hehe~


End file.
